Mushnarage
Mushnarage is the helper of Falkuz who stays behind the scenes and is close enough to Falkuz to have access to a few un-uploaded videos on his channel, almost like he's just Falkuz under a different name or something. =Appearance= Nothing on Mushnarage has been seen, except his face. From his creation in 2013 to September 1st, 2015, he always wore an exact replica of Mario's cap, and had eyes and a nose similar to those of Donkey Kong. His mouth also seemed slightly similar to Link's. After a battle with Stupidguy McLuigihater (see below for more information), his soul was placed into a new body as the old one was too damaged to live much longer. His new body is younger and has the head of Mario, the torso and arms of a younger Donkey Kong, and the boots, belt, and shield of Link. Background Creation Some believe that he was created by Blargnarf Fishgubble, but in reality he was created by Falkuz's mind. His channel was created on February 28th, two days after himself. Since then, he has mostly worked on different wikis with his Wikia account, due to not usually being needed by Falkuz anymore. The Battle of Fate On August 20th, 2015, the ghost of Stupidguy McLuigihater, the most annoying legal person in the world, grew tired of pestering Blargnarf Fishgubble who was too much of a gentleman to react, and instead targeted Falkuz. Upon finding that Falkuz was invincible, however, he targeted his assistant. Mushnarage was simply browsing the Internet and minding his own business when suddenly Stupidguy's ghost shot out of his computer monitor and right through his body, wounding him greatly. After a long, long battle, Stupidguy went for the final blow, but Mushnarage activated the Sun's Man Attack Spell Helper, which forced the two to settle it in Smash. Mushnarage chose Luigi, and Stupidguy chose the male Wii Fit Trainer to represent his ghostly appearance. To anger him even more, Mushnarage spammed Luigi's three most unique attacks: Green Missile, Luigi Cyclone, and his dash attack. From sheer luck, a majority of his Missiles were misfires, dealing great damage to the Trainer until finally he ended the battle with a final misfire at the opponent. The Wii Fit Trainer was sent flying with only 71% damage, humiliating Stupidguy greatly. A mage who wished to remain anonymous was able to summon Luigi from the videogame world, allowing him to trap Stupidguy inside a ghostly portrait deep beneath the ground to keep him from attempting revenge. Mushnarage's body was too damaged, however, and the mage was forced to move his very soul into a new body. This new form, Mushnarage2, is younger and therefore more powerful and energetic, but the only problem was that the previous Falkuz Wiki didn't recognize the new body as its leader, leading to the creation of this one. Personality Mushnarage acts and thinks exactly like Falkuz, right down to the praising of Falkuz. When Falkuz is upset, Mushnarage is upset. When Falkuz is happy, Mushnarage is happy. When Falkuz is sleeping, Mushnarage is sleeping. When Falkuz is Falkuz, Mushnarage is Falkuz. Videos As mentioned above, Mushnarage's channel has a few unique (mostly unlisted) videos, though nothing special. *Call of Robloxia 5 - Roblox at War - Falkuz decided not to upload his video of this game because it was "full of cheating enemies" just like the real Call of Duty. *Dragon Master Goku Falkuz - Falkuz recorded himself in FridAy-QWorlds killing some of the dragons in the Dragon Quest (Akiban New Year 2013) but decided not to upload it after all. *Left 4 Dead Singleplayer - The beginning of a two-character playthrough (Zoey and Francis only) of No Mercy with some cheats. Falkuz didn't upload it, probably because it wouldn't be very interesting to watch. *Left 4 Dead Versus - The first video Falkuz made of Versus Mode, but he did so bad he didn't even want to upload it. He played it later in Part 10 - Versus. *Namore Creation - A video Falkuz made to show off the new character creation screen in FridAy-QWorlds but changed his mind about for some reason. *SCP Intro - Mushnarage would deleted this but, as mentioned above, YouTube is glitched and refuses to believe that this video is his. *Original Roblox SCP Video - For some reason Falkuz recorded two videos of the SCP game on ROBLOX and ended up deciding to use ROBLOX - SCP and not this one, so Mushnarage put it on this channel. *Super Mario Bros. - Falkuz wanted to play the classic Super Mario Bros. but the controls were so annoying he gave up on it quickly. *Unused Intro to Combine - A short intro intended for the first episode of the ROBLOX game, The Stalker. *Smosh of the Past - While waiting for the aforementioned The Stalker to load, Falkuz randomly looked at Smosh's channel on the Wayback Machine and recorded it, learning that Sprickett24 is indeed dead. *The Legend of Zelda - Falkuz wanted to play the original Zelda blind, but of course it was far too cryptic so he gave up since he thought it'd be pointless to just play the game using a guide for everything. Eventually he actually did play The Legend of Zelda DX for a few videos. *Mushnarage also has the Smash!!! playlist, containing over 50 of Falkuz's Smash 4 replays.